Loose Lips Sink Ships
by Modica8127
Summary: When you have such intense love for another that you are willing to break each of your hearts for the best. Will your paths cross again or will you move on with your lives with simple memories of years past? Maybe the universe will bring you back to each other in one particular time when you less expect it or maybe you take the time to grieve missing the other person and move on.
1. Chapter 1

_My Dearest Love,_

_As I slip into the darkness I ask you please do not follow. It will be hard but please do not try to find me as it will only pain the both of us. Your heart may hurt but as the days go on, that pain will start to dissipate more and more each day. You will start to think about me less and less until I am a simple memory that may cross your mind every now and then. I hope when this moment happens you will crack a smile that I will surely miss._

_You, and only you will hold my heart but my love for you goes so deep that I am willing to walk away. This universe has been so cruel to us. It has been trying to tear us apart for years; almost costing us our lives. As I write this letter to you my love, I watch you contently sleep. I will engrave this moment in my brain forever. It is my time now to make my exit and hope we could possibly have lives where we no longer have to watch behind our backs. A life where the worry is lifted..._

_I cherish our times; good and bad. We are forever bonded. Please make this promise to me that you will continue to chase the extraterrestrial and continue our legacy down in the basement. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dana_

Earlier that day

As in any other case Mulder and Scully were finally reaching the end of catching the villain. They entered the abandoned house looking for Ricky Thompson who recently broke free of the psychiatric center he has been housed in since 2003 since killing his entire family claiming they were possessed by the devil.

" Ricky? We are here to help you Ricky" Scully yelled kindly through the entrance of the home. "GO AWAY OR YOU WILL BOTH BE TAKEN OVER BY THE DEVIL HIMSELF TOO!" Ricky yelled back in fear he would need to do to Scully and Mulder as he did to his family in the very same home. Mulder began to speak to Ricky in hopes we could help alleviate any fears within him but as Mulder began to speak all Ricky could hear is words of the Devil leaving his mouth. With fears that Mulder himself was possessed Ricky quickly loaded his gun.

"Ricky, Scully and I want to get you out of here and back to the hospital where they can help you." Mulder confessed. "No, Mr. Mulder. The only one going to the hospital tonight is you." With the pull of the trigger Ricky shot Mulder and as soon as the sounds of Ricky's gun ran off Scully retaliated with a fatal shot.

Scully bent down quickly to assist to her partner who now was bleeding but luckily he received a shot to a shoulder. "Mulder, your shot..I am calling an ambulance right now. This is Special Agent Dana Scully, I have an agent down. Please come to 55 Cherry Lane NOW." She said with fury.

"I think I am fine Scully." As the words left Mulder's mouth his eyes closed as if to deal with the pain that is ringing through his body.

As Mulders eyes reopen he is suddenly in a hospital bed and noticed his only companion by his side. "Hi my love." he proudly states to Scully grabbing her hand.

"Mulder, how are you feeling? They had to put you under in order to remove the fragments of the bullet. You have about 10 stitches in your shoulder. You have to take it easy."

Mulder noticed that all though Scully was trying to take care of him she seemed distant and refused to make eye contact with him. He loved to stare off into her blue eyes and to know Scully was avoiding the opportunity for their eyes to meet was painful to Mulder. Her eyes always seemed to anchor his feet down firmly if he were to ever loose grip of reality.

Before Mulder could ask what was weighing heavy on her she quickly spoke up as if nervous.

"Mulder, I am simply tired. The fear of losing you any time we work on a case or the same for you about me. It pains me to see you getting hurt. I am nervous I can't continue to do this with you any longer."

"They are releasing me soon, why don't we continue the conversation when we get home tonight?" Scully slowly shook her head to agree but not allowing her partner,lover and her confidant to know that her mind was already made up.

The next morning

As he sat at his desk, he instinctively kept reading the letter on repeat hoping maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. When the words remained the same anger began to build in his body but he just didn't know the cure to release this pain. His brain could not comprehend the situation. For once in Murders life he was truly at a loss for words. He peaked out the window in hopes he could so the firey red hair through a crowd of people that were currently on their commute to work. He ran rampant through his apartment that him and Scully have been sharing now for well over a year taring through her draws and closet only to find there was not one piece of her existence left. The only thing left of her was the scent of her perfume that lingered through the air.

Mulder sat alone, with the shades drawn with the mess he had created around him. As he surveyed the mess he had now created his eyes landed on this note. He felt heart broken that this is the way Scully would decide to walk out of his life. On a piece of paper. After all of these years. Hastily he crumbled the note and through it to the garbage. But as soon as he through the note in the garbage he turned around and grabbed it back out. He though to himself _"this may be the last thing I will ever have that is connected to Scully."_

"Mulder, it's Skinner. I need to speak to you immediately. I received a resignation letter from Scully and I have not seen or heard from you in three days. Ugh...Mulder I'm sorry I'm worried about you. Give me a call." Skinners voice mail rang through Mulders ears but he felt helpless. He had not moved from his apartment since Scully leaving. He was fighting his emotions and at most trying to understand the situation. He had tried calling Scully but her cell phone had been disconnected. As he was wallowing in his pain a knock came to his door.

"Mulder open the door, it's Doggett." Mulder contemplating Doggett knocking at the door and remain on the floor but he knew Doggett wouldn't go away that easy. Mulder slowly open the door just a crack so Doggett could only see his face. "Mulder, I just don't know what to say...can I please come in?" With that said Mulder didn't have much of an option as Doggett made his way into his apartment.

"We will track her down, don't you worry!"

"She doesn't want to be found John. I think this is what she wants." Mulder hadn't talked to anyone or told anyone his feelings since Scullys departure. Saying these words hurt more leaving his mouth then just simply have them bounce around within the walls of his head. Mulder let Doggett read the letter that Scully left. Once John finished the last letter he felt pained for the man that was standing before him. He knew Mulder as a tough individual who always knew how to handle a situation but in this case this man was not standing in front of him.

"Why don't I help you clean up and we can get a drink?" John suggested. Mulder whom was hesitant to agree went along with his friends suggestion. At this point he thought it could be good for him mentally to leave the apartment which showed pictures and memories of the woman he loves plastered on all the walls.


	2. Chapter 2

**I appreciate the good feed back so far. I have been a fan for over 20 years of The X Files and hope to make you all proud of what I am writing. Also just so you know I strongly listen to music to drive me into what I am writing be it a happy, sad, action. If you want me to supply a list of the songs please feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading and leave your reviews.**

One year Forward

"Paging Dr. Dana Scully, I repeat paging Dr. Dana Scully. Please come to the psychiatric floor immediately." Scully ears perked up as she was making her rounds around the hospital. At this point she was now the Medical Director of the hospital but generally never got called to the psychiatric floor. The doctors in this department were well trained and only went to her in extreme situations. As the elevators opened Scully couldn't help but notice the frenzy that was taking place. A nurse ran in the opposite direction of where the screams of the patient were coming with blood dripping from a newly made cut.

"Nurse, are you okay? What is going on in here?"

As tears filled the nurses eyes she held her wounded face which now was bleeding down to her chest "She is evil Dr. Scully." is all the nurse could squeeze out of her trembling lips before darting to the restroom.

Scully ran over to the bay were the patient was and pulled back the curtains to find doctors strapping her down the bed administrating a sedative. Just as the patient was beginning to calm down she sat straight up and stared Scully in the eyes; "Your piece of shit cross will not rid him." As the words left this young girls mouth she collapsed as if it took all the will from her body to release these words. Scullys eyes danced around the room looking at each physician as they looked back at her hoping she could provide insight on what to do next.

J. Edgar Hoover Building

As Mulders day began like any other day, he made his way down to the basement looking to be greeted by Agent Doggett and discuss the next case.

"Good Morning Mulder, Assistant Director Skinner phoned you earlier and asked that you report to his office once you get in."

"Did he mention what it was about?" Mulder asked. "No, he just asked I pass along the word."

Gathering his belongings Mulder made his way out of his office and up to Skinner to see what this was about. As usual, once entering the office Mulder had to wait on until Skinner was done with his previous meeting.

"Agent Mulder, please come in." Skinner announced peaking his head out of his office door. "I received a call from a Detective Luke Matthews up in Martha's Vineyard. He is requesting the FBI's assistance on this case. Apparently the girls family brought her to the hospital due to becoming extremely violent and acting almost as if possessed by the devil." showing Mulder the photos of the girl and injuries she has caused.

"Well sir, you have the right guy to work on the case then. Plus I could use the opportunity to check on my families house up there I haven't been there well since everything." Mulder began to leave his seat and rest his hand on the door knob to make his exit until he was interrupted. "Oh and Mulder, you should be interested to know the Medical Director at the hospital you will be meeting with is a Dr. Dana Scully." Skinner looked at Mulder intently over the the brim of his glasses waiting for a reaction from his friend. "Mulder, while your up there please extend the invitation to Dr. Scully that her position her at the bureau is always open." Mulder couldn't turn around, it was as if he was frozen in place and his throat began to make a ball that he couldn't swallow.

Mulder entered his apartment and began to pack for his trip. His emotions began to rush and fill his body. He tried to pack like this was any normal trip he would need to take for a case but that just simply was not the truth. As he opened his closet to retrieve his suitcase he saw the box which he packed all the remaining items that reminded him of Scully that he couldn't stand to look at each day. Each trip he packed for he contemplated pulling the box out but never balled up the courage to do so. This time was different he made himself retrieve the box and start to go through photos and draw back old memories. He began to look around the apartment and these memories would replay in his head. Watching Scully do her make up in his small bathroom mirror, sitting on the couch and watching a movie together even though each time Scully would always fall asleep on him, watching Scully make dinner for them. It was always something healthy tofu, chicken, salad. He would rather have pizza or burgers but he ate it because it made her happy. He could look around for hours retracing the steps they had together. He quickly put the box away as he felt himself repressing into the darkness he has found a way to bottle up over the past year. Mulder thought to himself _"of course she would be in Martha's Vineyard, the one place I didn't check." _

During the first year of Scully leaving, Mulder would frequently call around to hospitals asking if they had a Dr. Dana Scully that resided a the hospital but all his answers would be no. He would have never thought she would be in a place that meant so much to Mulder but over the years the Vineyard began to mean a lot to them both as they would frequently stay at his parents house on the lake to get away from the busy hectic life of Washington D.C. He almost felt anger of how dare she go to a place that meant so much to not just him but them both.

At this point he remembered to call his parents neighbor who looked after the house for Mulder. Jim Holdson was his parents neighbor all while Mulder was growing up and was trusted confidant that the family relied on watching the house in their absence.

"Hey Jim, it's Fox. I just wanted to let you know I will be up by tonight and probably will stay through the week or so. You won't need to go over to the house."

"Fox, its so good to hear from you! Come by when you get in so we can catch up." Jim blurted out in happiness to soon see him. Before Mulder could chime in Jim quickly announced. "You know Fox, I have been noticing lately at the house new flowers popping up in the gardens. So one day when I was walking back from the market I noticed a woman planting flowers. I didn't think much of it, thought it was just a friendly gesture so I didn't want to concern you."

Mulder was stumped on who and why anyone would want to just plant flowers but then again he lived in a city where people didn't do much out of kindness out of no where. "Did you notice what she looked like by chance?"

"You know, I didn't get a look at her face but she had blonde hair about shoulder length but had the same build of your friend. What is her name; Dana I believe?" Jim answered.

"Odd. Well I will be up by evening time and I will come by to catch up. See you soon Jim."


	3. Chapter 3

Martha's Vineyard

The morning after the incident in the hospital, Scully felt almost drained emotionally. She looked at herself in the mirror swearing her circles under her eyes were darker then the day before. Since starting this position at the hospital it has been pretty smooth sailing with few incidents and ones that she could work through especially with her background at the FBI. She noticed that she was running slightly late and hurried herself to get out the house. Scully occupied a small beach cottage in the vineyard which made her feel at home as much as possible. She felt comforted to have a piece of Mulder not far from her that should could walk by at any time. Within the last couple months with the warmer weather she started planting flowers at Mulders parents house. She found it to be tranquil for her. It was comforting when she was feeling lost but made her strong enough when her heart was consumed in missing Mulder. She had worked so hard over the past year of self control but always wondered of how Mulder was. She missed him dearly.

As Scully entered the hallway of the hospital she quickly heard "Hi Dana. I need to catch up with you regarding the Madison Rose case on the psychiatric floor." Luke Matthews announced to her. Scully and Luke would frequently see each other at the hospital. Being a small town, they worked together on any incidents. Detective Matthews was a tall, dark haired gentleman that found Scullys presence to be enjoyable. "So since I have never worked on a case regarding anything like this I had made a call out to the FBI which directed me to a department that only handles crazy cases like this. Isn't that nuts to think the FBI has a department for this kind of stuff? I wonder if they chase aliens and the boogey man too!" Luke laughed but quickly noticed Dr. Scully was not finding him humerus.

Scully was stunned and couldn't form sentences. "Uh umm Luke, so did the FBI advise who would be coming out to investigate this case?"

"Yeah they said a Fox Mulder and he should be arriving any minute. I was talking to a couple of buddies of mine and they were saying this guy is a real quack with the alien stuff but really knows his stuff."

Scully felt flush and sick to her stomach. She had imagined that one day her and Mulder would see each again but never in this situation. Scully felt the urge to retreat to her office to catch her breath. As her heels began to slap against the hospital floor, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Detective Luke Matthews, Special Agent Fox Mulder. I am here regarding the Madison Rose case." The men shook hands and exchanged a friendly smile. "Agent Mulder, thank you for coming up here on this case to assist my team on this. We usually never see anything like that up here. You know what let me grab Dr. Dana Scully. She has been overseeing the patient, I think she will be extremely helpful to you. She's great to work with. Hey Dr. Scully ?" Detective Matthews bellowed down the hallway which stopped her in her tracks. She didn't think she had the nerve to turn around and make her way down the hallway but she fault her body and began her way to the two men.

"Agent Mulder." Scully said with assertiveness and stuck out her hand for a hand shake. Mulder thought to himself that they were beyond a hand shake but was lost in the moment that his once firey red head partner is now blonde and trying to shake his hand. Mulder accepted the shake as they both uncomfortably smiled at each other. Luke could sense the tension in the air but couldn't put his finger on it. "Dana can go over the details of the current status of the patient with you and if you should need anything from my men let me know." Luke who had been admiring Scully for some time couldn't help but add to the end of the conversation. "oh and Dana, when your done with your shift today I was thinking do you want to try that new restaurant in town? I have been hearing great reviews on it." Scully shook her head in acceptance but mainly because she was lost in the moment. With that Luke made his exit.

"Mulder, would you like to come to my office to discuss the situation?" Scully made her turn down the hallway with no answer from Mulder but instead he began to follow her down to the office. Once arriving he noticed the door which had her name etched on the glass door. He was proud to see her name posted on the door as she deserved this type of recognition. Scully sat in her office chair and Mulder on the other side of the desk. Mulders eyes peered around the room seeing all of her college degrees and awards she has gained through out her career. He had noticed photos of her family and one that made his heart warm was a photo of him and Scully from two summers ago at the lake house. He could hear Scully talking in the background but he wasn't fully paying attention.

Abruptly Mulder stops Scully in her sentence; "Scully, why did you leave?" Scully sat with her mouth open not too sure how to answer but Mulder proceeded. "Why did you come up to Martha's Vineyard?" Mulder could sense Scully feeling uncomfortable with him slinging these questions "and do blondes really have more fun?" Scully couldn't help but crack a smile

Their eyes met but for the first time today it was like when their eyes would meet in the past. They wouldn't have to say word but understood what the other was thinking with the emotion in their eyes their hands meet each other half way over Scully's desk as a sign of humbleness in seeing a loved one. At that second, the door swung open with Luke walking in. Mulder felt uneasy that the detective felt comfortable enough not to knock on the door when entering Scully's office and Luke felt just as uncomfortable catching them in the act of holding hands but brushed it off. Scully slipped her hands away from Mulders. "Dana just checking in before I leave, pick you up at 7?" Scully answered reluctantly, "Yes that works." and the door shut behind him.

Mulder looked at Scully with both eyebrows raised. "He seems nice, I guess if your into tall, dark and handsome"

"Oh Mulder, knock it off. Nothing serious just dinner." Scully retaliated.

"Well, I am going to head over to the parents house to talk to them about the case. You ready?"

"What do you mean Mulder, I am not investigating the case I care for the well being of the girl while she is in my hospital."

Mulder looked at Scully as if having puppy eyes "Come on, you may find something that can help you while I speak to the parents." Scully rolled her eyes but knew she wouldn't be able to shake Mulder from not letting her go. At this moment of defeat she stood up and began to take off her lab coat and gather her things. "I will need to be home by six." She called into the front desk advising that she would be gone for the rest of the day but that she could be reached for emergencies on her cell phone.

"Yes, yes I know for your date with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome." They exited the hospital and made their way to the Rose residence.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the blinker igniting the dashboard was deafening. Each time the sound hit was another second of awkward silence. Their minds are forever intertwined with each knowing that the other was thinking same thoughts. Do we continue to sit here in this painful silence, make small talk or throw everything aside and engulf each other with tight embrace shredding away layers that we were once so comfortable doing? Scully worked too hard over the last year to get set back so she decided to talk about what she knew best..the case at hand.

"So Agent Mulder" She knew this would get a rise out of him. "What are your theories on the case?"

"Well, Doctor Scully my theory is I actually don't have one right now. While this may be shocking to you I am stumped on the cause of what would make a teenage girl who is highly involved in sports, school activities and the community turn all poltergeist. I'm hoping the parents could lend a hand on helping us solve the case." Hearing Mulder say **"us solve the case"** made Scully feel a way she hasn't in awhile, partnership a camaraderie but she was holding back on showing this emotion.

As they arrived to the teenagers parents house Mulder led with the introductions of whom they were and proceeded to enter.

Scully looked upon the family photos which traced up the staircase. The love this family had was obvious which led Scully to believe there is no stress at home that would make the child react this way. Scully hand went along the wood banister up to the second story. Until her eyes laid upon a very pink young woman's room. Since many 14 year olds mostly spent their time locked up in their rooms at this age, Scully entered Madison' room but kept an ear out to the others conversation.

"...she went in her room my sweet little girl and awoke the next morning an evil soul spitting horrible words from her." The mother explained as tears ran down her face. Her husband began to comfort her until his wife blurted "You and Dr. Scully will help her right? Your going to bring my baby girl back to us?!" Mulder sensed the corner on these parents faces as the pain radiated. "I or Dr. Scully will call with any updates along the way." making this comment with his friendly grin set the family at ease.

"Mulder can you come up here please?" Scully announced down the stairs pulling his attention. Mulder knew this type of tone in Scully's voice meant she had found something she wanted to present to him but not alarm anyone else around them. As Mulder entered the room Scully left no time. "Mulder this is some kind of witch craft. I found all kinds of books, blood in viles..It looks as though she has a group of friends that were dabbling around probably out of teenage curiosity and something went terribly wrong with Madison."

Mulder happy that his former partner still had it in her to be a detective could;t help but plaster a smile across his face. "I'll call Agent Doggett to have a specialist translate the chants and possibly help us reverse Madison's condition." Scully hadn't heard Doggett's name in a quite awhile but had always wondered about him. Trying to keep her emotions disengaged she again held back.

Scully's Residence

"Well, here you are. Back home before you turn into a pumpkin for your date tonight with whats his name. Do you have to go I mean we could be making head way with the case tonight instead of some lousy dinner" Scully could feel the jealousy but knew he tried to cover it well with a smirk. Instead of feeding into it Scully gathered her bags and began to make her exit. "Goodnight Agent Mulder."

As Scully began to endure in her beauty routine for her date. She kept reminding herself that it really wasn't a date; just dinner with a friend. A friend of the opposite sex that she dearly wished was Mulder. She could peek out her window and see a corner of the Mulder residence; the reasoning of why she bought the property. When she saw Mulder was home it was almost a sense of relief but unbeknownst to her Mulder was looking back in her direction as well. Scully hadn't gotten out in a while so this time she felt like dressing up; her now longer blonde locks were curled, her body fit just perfect in a black dress that just hit above the knee but tight enough to outline her body and finished with black high heels that were higher than normal.

Just as Luke stated he would arrive he pulled into Scully's drive with Mulder still watching. "He's not even going to get out to get her, asshole." He said out loud seething. Mulders mind was confused but he knew his real case was that he needed to bring Scully back home to him.

"So this new restaurant in town has some dancing. I hope you would be open to that idea." Although Scully would never entertain the idea especially after such an emotionally draining day she plastered a smile across her face and nodded. The drive to the restaurant was a short distance since everything in the cape is generally walking distance in the small town. Luke and Scully entered the restaurant which at this time was full. A piano playing in the background with dim lighting setting the mood. Although she had previously made a smirk at Luke for his idea to dance the atmosphere was very endearing and was proud of his choosing for the night.

As the conversation led from Luke's college football days, a new sports car he really enjoys, what baseball player got injured in the last game Scully noticed her glasses of merlot flowed a lot quicker. Just as she had placed down her empty glass of wine the waitress came over with additional glass. "Compliments of the man at the bar." As Scully and Luke turned to see who it was Scully knew only one person could be that gutsy to send a drink to woman who was clearly on a date and honestly that is reason why she used to love Mulder. Just say they began to wave to Mulder he was walking his way to the table. "I hope you don't mind Luke I just wanted to thank Dana for her help today on the case. She found a really big break through that will hopefully solve the case sooner then later."

"No offense taken Agent Mulder I appreciate your help on the case. Hey! why don't you pull up a seat and have a few drinks with us?" Just before Scully could release any words from her lips Mulder was plopped down in a seat and the two men dove into conversation. Scully analyzed Luke's demeanor. Sure she enjoyed his company but she knew this would not go any further. In Luke's case he was a very handsome man, incredible career, and smart. Well smart could be a stretch. Street smart yes, book smart? She pleaded the fifth in her own head which made her giggle out loud.

Through Mulder's conversation with Luke he would frequently take in the view of how Scully had looked tonight. He had never seen her this put together in the past. Not putting down her appearance but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was almost like the year apart made Scully grow into her own person. He enjoyed this person in front of him which he couldn't help but put a hand out and ask for her dance as the singer began to sing his next song on the set.

As they entered the dance floor together they fell into each with a sense of content listening to the words of the singer. It almost fit their predicament perfectly.

_"I'm so en-captured got me wrapped up in your touch. _

_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch._

_How do you do it? Got me losing every breath"_

As Scully's eyes were comfortably closed and head leaned into Mulder's chest, Mulder broke the silence. "Looks like Luke found a new date tonight." point at Luke at the bar talking to a woman that was clearly too young for him. They couldn't help but laugh together at the site. As the song ended their bodies left each other although they yearned for each other. "Mulder can you drive me home? Looks like my date is having too much fun at the bar to butt in." "Of course." he answered.

As Scully entered her house kicking off her heels and putting on her pajamas, opened the windows to let the air of the ocean breeze go through her small cottage. She decided she was going to do what she would do when she was missing Mulder the most...go sit on the dock at his parents house and watch the moon bounce of the small ripples of the lake. She wrapped her self up in a light blanket to keep warm on her short walk. At this time Mulder had actually taken a break of staring down the street to the Scully residence. As he finishing make himself a tea which he had only learned to do due to Scully's absence in his life he had noticed a small figure walk down the backyard and enter the dock. His instincts began to kick until he noticed the same curled hair from earlier in the night.


	5. Chapter 5

As the creaking in the old wooden beams began to get closer she spoke up.

"I would come out here almost on a nightly basis. I would look up at the stars and hope that you would be looking at that very star. It almost gave me a sense that you were right here with me. I found myself dazing away for hours. When I would finally make my trek back home, the stars and the moonlight would carefully guide me home. Like you had empowered them to take care of me and light my path. Other nights when the rain would fall the sky was dark. Black. Empty. I felt like the sky was playing an evil trick on me leaving me to fumble back home feeling hopeless and alone. Those were the nights that were most tempting to just pick up the phone and call you. I knew at some point our worlds would collide and when this time would come I knew it would collide hard I just wasn't prepared for it to happen so soon."

As Scully finished her thought her eyes did not leave the sky which tonight was filled with twinkling stars and a full moon which had a beautiful glowing ring around it. Scully had grown to relay on this nightly ritual to help the healing process and hoped that Mulder gained his own as well. Mulder began to sit next to Scully letting his legs hang off the dock skimming across the calm waters below.

"Scully, when you left I had to think. Think about us, and then us as separate beings. I decided that at that point there was no me without you and selfishly I had hoped there is no you without me. I tried my best to make it through each day but inside I felt all emotions towards you; anger, sadness, hopeful, love. But seeing you again all of the negative thoughts dissipated and I saw this woman that I still knew but you grew into your own person. "

Scully glanced over at Mulder giving him a smirk that how this man in front of her would still have love for her in is heart after she had left him devastated. At that point she had opened her blanket open to him granting him access to be warm underneath with her. This was the first their bodies had felt the warmth of each in quite some time. No more words left their lips but instead they sat enjoying the silence of the night and the company of each other. Surely not in intimate way but instead a way where two puzzle pieces that previously been misplaced found their way back and it just fit so precisely together.

The silence had gone on for thirty minutes or so and the night was getting long Mulder decided to speak up.

"Well Scully, I received an invitation today in my email that the FBI is having a Gala back in D.C. celebrating their agents tomorrow night I know its short notice but I was wondering..."

"Mulder, are you asking me to a dance?" Scully said in a teasing way with a giggle. "I would love to go with you but I just need to wrap up everything with the case."

"I already took care of that. I teamed up the local force with the team at D.C. Madison is getting transferred out of your hospital and down to D.C. to receive further treatment. Doggett took care of all the paperwork."

Scully answered with a smile. Although in the inside she was nervous. She had up and left and knew she would owe a few people an apology for her actions but knew she could use this time to see some old faces.

"I'm going to start my walk back home Mulder. I'll be ready for you to pick me up in the morning."

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home or if you want you can just stay here?" He knew asking Scully to stay with him was advantageous but as fast as the thought was in his head it rolled off the tip of his tongue.

"I appreciate the invitation but I will be fine making my way home tonight." At this point as they began to leave the dock together Mulder watched as Scully made her way around to the front of the house noticing she had created a little path at which she would travel each night to the dock. His stomach filled with hope that this woman he has loved so much and never stopped is making her way back into his life. Mulder walked through the sliders and into the front living room to ensure Scully made it into her front door safely.

As Scully entered her home she felt different than she had in a while. Over the past year she has grown into her own person and matured in a way. It was impressive that Mulder would pick up on that automatically but he did go to school and dedicated his career to this. It was hard for her to go to sleep that night often looking out the window to the Mulder residence for comfort. As the clock turned to the wee hours Scully forced her eyes to close as they had an early drive back to D.C.


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was darkened with gray rain clouds that would release rain on and off through out their drive back to D.C. The ride was typically quite through out most of it but not out of being awkward but just two people enjoying the silence and the company of each other . Scully took the opportunity to close her eyes and relax trusting Mulder behind the wheel. She was unaware actually what she was going to even wear to this gala that night but had made plans with her mother to go shopping together. She thought it could be nice to do since they haven't seen each other in sometime.

Then finally the silence was broken.

"So you going to stay with your mother this weekend?" Mulder asking in hesitation but after finding her again he couldn't loose her out of his site.

"I actually just booked a room for the weekend at the hotel where the gala is being held. I thought it would just be easier that way."

Mulder felt almost jealous of why she didn't let him know she was booking a room at the hotel but he had to remind himself this woman sitting next to him is not his anymore and they were basically starting from scratch. Scully noticed a sense of mood change in Mulder. In order to comfort him she had slipped her hand over his. Although her tiny fragile hands were nearly only half the size of Mulders it felt as though his whole hand had ignited in a warm sensation tingling from is fingers and shooting up his shoulders. He had noticed after a few minutes that Scully had actually fell back asleep while holding each others hands. She was never the best co-pilot in terms of staying awake on long drives or knowing directions but just having her in the seat next to him he wouldn't trade in all the countless hours they had gotten lost. When she had left he would often turn to the empty seat imagining her next to him; sometimes he would even imagine the smell of her perfume in the car but this time it was real. He didn't have to imagine any longer.

Scully was abruptly awaken to the sound of the driver car door closing and hers quickly opening.

"Miss, are you checking in?" Mulder said jokingly helping Scully out of the car and grabbing her bags passing along to the bell hop. The valet area was busy with flowers and caterers filling the area prepping for the party that would start later that evening.

"Well I have some errands to run and I am sure you are going to want to catch up with your mom so why don't we meet at the gala floor at 8?"

"Sounds perfect." Mulder and Scully hugged in an embrace as if saying 'see you later'. As Mulder turned around to get back in the car, Scully quickly yelled back to catch his attention.

"Oh and Mulder, thank you for inviting me to your dance." She said with a devious smile and quickly turned back around to get settled into the hotel.

7:45 Scully's Hotel Room

Scully was giving a look over in the mirror feeling slightly nervous and uncomfortable of her dress selection but believed she was more nervous to see her former colleagues that she felt she had betrayed but hopefully they would welcome her with open arms.

Scully had decided on a long black strapless dress that was figure hugging that also featured a short train in the back. Her blonde hair curled in loose waves and green emerald earrings. While touching up her make up one final time she had heard a knock at the door. Thinking to herself 'Oh come on Mulder, I thought we were meeting downstairs' but to her surprise she opened the door to a friendly smile.

"Monica!"

"Dana, it's so good to see and wow..just wow you look great."

"Are you sure? I have this other dress that I.."

"No no way your wearing that."

Scully could always relay on Monica and this time also trusted her opinion. Monica had this spirit about her that Scully found reminded her of her sister. It filled a void that she missed with her sister gone.

"Well we need to get down to the gala before we both turn into pumpkins and then after a couple drinks your going to tell me what you have been up to this past year." It was clear to Scully that Monica held no resentment about her abrupt departure and that meant the world.

Scully gathered her clutch, room key and turned off the lights and shut the door behind her making her way to meet her date.

At the Gala...

"Mulder, you are crazy to think the Knicks will go all the way this year. Listen as a former New Yorker I should be rooting for them but the team isn't the same anymore." John Doggett stated with determination sipping on his glass of champagne.

It wasn't frequent that Skinner, Mulder and Doggett can talk about 'man' things but when they did it always went back to sports. Their careers were so high stress it was nice to blow off some steam and be normal for once to talk about these things.

Mulder heard John's breath about to continue to talk about his teams and how they were going to loose until John simply stated "Holy shit!"

With that John nudged Mulder pointing to the top of the stair case. Scully stood at the top looking down at this crowded room of former friends and co-workers. She searched the room until her eyes finally laid upon Mulders from across the room. She started her descent down the stairs and it was every bit of graceful. Mulder couldn't catch his breath; her beauty basically stole all of his air from his lungs. Sure, he thought Scully was beautiful in anything she would wear but he had never had the chance to see her so dressed up. As he was approaching Scully he quickly grabbed two flutes of champagne from a waiter passing by.

"You look amazing." He whispered in Scully's ear. "Thank you Mulder, and you look every bit of handsome tonight" Mulder had passed her, her drink and they made their way back to the group of men he had left to retrieve his cinderella.

"Sir." Scully stated to Skinner. "I'm sorry, it's out of habit. How are you?" Skinner didn't say a word but instead embraced Scully with a warm hug. Scully wasn't just someone that worked for him but someone he grew to trust and relay on through out the years. At this point he wanted to let by gones be by gones and at the end of the day had hoped she would come back to the bureau.

"Scully you look great tonight." Skinner finally said. Sully left his embrace smiling back at him and felt a sense of relief. Skinner would be the one person she was generally nervous to see.

"John, so nice to see you again. You look great. Monica should be down any minute."

"Dana, you look just amazing. I never thought of you as a blonde but..."

"Alright, alright relax John." Mulder said jokingly. As a new song from the band started Mulder held out his hand to his date. "Will you dance with me?"

She grabbed his hand in one and placed her drink down in the other and went on the floor with Mulder.

Mulder did a quick spin and pulled his date close to his chest. Scully leaned her head in and fell into her normal spot she would reach on him due to their height difference.

"Don't you feel all of the eyes in this room on us Mulder?"

"Right now, I don't feel another single soul in this room but mine and yours."

His statement truly melted Scullys heart but she was trying her best to keep some kind of guard up. She loved Mulder for a number of years now and she knew she truly had hurt him but what was best about Mulder was he understood why she did it and still loved her unconditionally.

As the last note rang out from the singer Mulder held Scully's hand as they left the dance floor together.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Mulder asked but quickly saw Scully's face get confused.

"Ok, where to now Mulder?" Scully knew if she tried to put up a fight on this she would agree to what Mulder wanted anyways and thus agreed to what he wanted avoiding the bickering.

"Back to where it all started." Mulder stated with a devilish grin and they began their track out of the gala.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mulder, you can't deny how many times my scientific facts came to light during our cases. You would just be proving yourself wrong if you thought other wise." Scully joked as she held her heels and clutch in her left hand and her champagne glass in her right. Her feet were following the curbs like a balancing beam as if almost a young child again. The moon shining off her glowing skin following Mulder in the moon light. He soon turned around to grab her heels for her so Scully could stretch out her arms while balancing on the D.C. blocks of pavement. They have walked over these blocks for so many years discussing the case they were working at the time but this it is was different. Mulder and Scully were slightly care free. Mulder walked in the middle of roads which this time were very silent; ever so often grabbing the tips of her fingers to straighten out Scully's when her balance would waver. Her laugh about every mis-step would fill Mulders body up with warmth and made this past year worth all the wait.

"So where are we going anyways Mulder?" Mulder stopped in place grasping his hand around Scully's waist and pointing in the other to the J Edgar Hoover Buidling. Scully thought in her 'well this is truly where it all began'

They walked briskly across the street as the blinking light signified they only had ten seconds to cross the busy intersection. Scully truly didn't understand the concept of why Mulder would bring her back her but followed in toe as usual. As they walked down the familiar hallway which held so many memories of years past; they continued down to the office where Dana Scully first introduced herself to Fox Mulder. Scully led the way to their office which was held basically in the basement of the building. As she approached the door which she had believed to herself she would never see again she held her breath and slowly opened.

"Mulder, what is this all about?" Scully analyzed the office she once fulfilled with her partner. It was still a mess with paperwork but she noticed an additional desk in the office. It could be possible Mulder had a new partner or maybe Mulder had allowed John to order a new desk from human resources in her absence. She stopped herself in front of Mulders infamous poster "I Want To Believe." In so many ways Scully had applied this saying to her own life.

Upon turning around to focus at Mulder she had noticed Mulder holding a long cingular box wrapped in wrapping paper in his hands.

"Scully you may think this gift is silly but it means the world to me and I truly hope you understand why I hope you accept it."

Scully looked at Mulder with confused eyes but took this peace treaty in her hands and started to unwrap slowly. Mulder looked at Scully intently while she unlaced the ends of the gift.

She said aloud "Special Agent Dr. Dana Scully." A plaque at which would state someones position.

"Scully, not only do you deserve this but I need you here with me."

Scully signed at the fact of what Mulder was asking of her; to re-join to FBI and pursue this journey that has caused so much commotion in their lives.

"Mulder...

...I am truly am grateful of the hoops you probably went through to get this approved but I just don't know." Scully held the plaque in her as if analyzing her name. She had wished to see her name written as so in the FBI hallways but after so many years only began to hold her breath due to the slack her and Mulder began to catch due to the cases they worked only. They were the laughing stock to their peers.

As Scully began to breath deep into her next sentence Mulder patiently grabbed Scully's face between both hands pushing her against a file cabinet which held years worth of their work. Scully did not push away nor did fully give herself to Mulder in this moment. Mulders lips passionately engulfed Scullys lips in a deep kiss that they both waited a long time for. As Mulder's tongue entered Scullys mouth they danced within each other. They began to feel comfortable with each as Mulders hands began to travel Scully's curves of her body but abruptly Scully pushed away.

Scully spoke up "I can't do this Mulder; I worked too damn hard to fall back into this."

"Scully, I didn't mean to make you feel like this. I..I'm sorry."

Scully approached Mulder with her palm of her hand to his face. "Mulder, it's not that I don't want this it's the fact that we both almost lost our lives for this."

Almost with a sign of understanding Mulders face dropped down to the floor accepting Scullys answers and Scully pivoted to leave the office that she once called her second home not too long ago. As Scully entered the hallway she felt a sense of guilt. She turned to see Mulder within the crack of the door jam to see his reaction. Once she had noticed Mulders face she knew what she had to do.

Scully's hard steps of her heels reentered the room and traced back to Mulder. She entered the room with determination and upon laying her eyes on Mulder she knew what was next. She grabbed his tuxedo jacket with force leaning him near towards the desk they once shared forcing their lips to lay upon each other. Mulders hands once again began to travel around Scullys bust trying to release her from the dress she was presenting in front of him but found it easier to let her undress him. Scully began to release layers from Mulder; first with his tuxedo jacket and next with his shirt. She had noticed Mulders struggle to release her from her gown so she had decided to take a step back from her shirtless lover to assist in this process.

Turning around to let her back face Mulder, Scully lifted her hands up to the top of her dress grasping the hook and eye of her dress and allowing  
Mulder to assist in the rest. He rested his hand at the zipper of her dress and proceeded. He made this process slow as if taking in every second of what was taking place. With that the dress feel to floor leaving Scully to stand in front of this man only baring a pair of underwear. She noticed he was once again breathless this night. With that Mulder took a quick swipe at his desk removing all the files and allowing the papers to dance slowly in the air and fall to the ground. He graciously picked up this woman whom was standing in front of him who was so open and vulnerable.


	8. Chapter 8

As they laid there in the aftermath of their decisions; which none of them he regrets. He outlined the curves of her body tracing the lines and creating goosebumps as he went. Scully was speaking but he had tuned her out. Not in a negative way but just memorized to what just took place. Her skin was just as soft and her eyes as blue as ever; just her hair a different shade. The blonde was beginning to sit well with him. In mid-sentence he brought a hand up to her cheeks and just stared into her eyes. Scully didn't need to hear words she knew this was Mulders way of showing his love and affection.

"So where does this bring us Mulder?" Scully had a knack of being a no non-sense kind of person which Mulder could only appreciate. He half couldn't take her serious as she laid there with just his button down shirt and her underwear. She frequently did this when they were together; felt like old times.

Before he could answer her they were abuprtly startled. "Agent Mulder. Scully. Tt's nice to see you found your way back to your old basement office."

Skinner standing in the doorway dressed in his tuxedo still from the gala. Mulder and Scully slowly peaked their heads from behind the desks with disheveled hair and clothes. Or lack of clothes from Scully's part.

"Sir, thank you for allowing Agent Mulder to invite myself to the Gala especially on the terms of my departure. It was a lovely night." Mulder couldn't help but laugh. Scully could be professional wearing a potato sack let alone his button down and 80% of her skin showing.

Skinner tried to keep his straight face going as well but obviously knew what he walked into. He decided to keep the game going. "Have you thought about the offer on the table of rejoining the FBI? I have it set up that you would not need to take any of the physical or book exams but simply learn any new codes that have been introduced to the bureau."

Scully slowly began to back out from behind the desk in order to speak to Skinner more face to face when Mulder noticed his button down had snuck its way into the back of her black lace panties. Damn she still had a nice ass he thought but in order to keep her from embarrassment from Skinner he snuck his way from behind her and gave her a somewhat bear hug. He could only imagine the sideways look Scully was demonstrating.

"Well Sir, Agent Mulder and I were actually discussing that down here and I should have my answer by end of business tomorrow. If that works for you of course." Mulder shocked since they hadn't really talked about her return but still clung on to her to allow Skinner to answer.

"Well, some people have other ways to communicate I guess but yes tomorrow will work. Also for future please keep this type of 'communicating' at home will ya?" With a smirk Skinner made his way out.

"I better be going." Scully stated and began to put her dress from the gala back on with little to no assistance from Mulder. Mulder was a little startled with how quick this all happened to how abrupt Scully decided to make her exit.

"Can I drive you to your hotel Scully? Or if you want come back to my place."

With a loving smile Scully replied "That won't be necessary Mulder but what you can do is walk me out and hale me a cab. I have a lot to think through tonight and would prefer to be alone."

Mulder understood. She did have a lot to think of; continue her normal quiet life of living by the ocean with no worries in the world or return to work with her ex-lover who chases little grey men in the night.

As they exited the building Scully dressed fully in her gown and heels back on; her hair still out of place but for being 2AM it was fitting. They stood outside holding on to each to each other allowing taxis to pass in the night. They weren't ready to part ways for the evening. Mulder looked down at her and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips collide and held tight for a brief second. Scully could feel his warm tongue begin to make his way into her mouth. His tongue somehow still resembled the taste of champagne. Their tongues danced back and forth as the kiss begin getting deeper. Scully's hips leaning deep into Mulder and they could tell the direction this was going. Mulder released from the kiss; he almost felt love drunk from it. Only Scully would be the one to have this much of a spell over him he thought to himself. She did have a lot to think about and did not want her to make any rash decisions and decided to release.

"See tomorrow?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, I will call you tomorrow." She gazed back at this man that is demonstrating how much he cares for her. Shit, she thought to herself. As she did on the night at the dock; I dragged this man through hell and he still has love and affection for me. Her mind was made up..

Mulder leaned into the busy intersection to hale Scully her cab. As the cab approached he helped her down the high curb as she hung on to the end of her dress to not trip over it. As Scully was about to lean back into the cab she grabbed Mulder by his tuxedo tie and kissed him hard on his lips. He couldn't handle this he wanted to jump into the cab and head back to her hotel room and make all the neighboring hotel guests mad for all the sounds coming from her room. She let go a flashed a smile before getting into the cab and slamming the door shut.

Mulder thought it was best to walk home that night.

When Mulder got home that night he put his tux into his dry clean pile, brushed his teeth and tiredly climbed into bed. He couldn't remember the moment he closed his eyes and feel asleep but knew he was dreaming.

He was dreaming of what he did a few years ago when the CSM had operated on him. He was back on the beach helping the young boy build a castle with sand. In his previous dreams it was a spacecraft for some reason this was more fatherly so a sand castle fit better. The boy and him were laughing and rough housing. "Mommy!" The boy abruptly stood up and began running fast towards a figure down at the end of the beach by the water. Mulder couldn't see her face but she radiated beauty off her, he could feel it from afar. The boy ran up and wrapped both warms around the lower portion of her body. It was a sight Mulder wished he could have experienced in his real life to witness. The woman draped in a light flowy dress that reached down to the sands began to rub the top of the boys head.

"Daddy, come down here with me and mommy!" I almost turned to look behind me to make sure he boy was speaking to myself but just as I second guessed I saw her turn around. Her eyes blue as the ocean her toes were stepping in and her hair as red as the sun above. It was her, it was Scully. This was home. Just as I made my distance across the sand to my little family to hold their hands I awoke from my dream.

Right then I knew, I could never let her leave again.

Mulder tried his best to go about his day like any other but secretly keeping his cell phone close in order to hear from Scully. As the day was going by he began to get restless. Thinking maybe this was all too much and she just left again. Although it was nice to have her for just one more night; that didn't suffice he needed her for a lifetime. Just as he was beginning to give up he heard a knock at the door.

"Mulder? Everything alright?" She questioned him due to his puzzled face.

"Yes now it is." He approached her wrapping both arms around her tiny frame and placing a kiss a top her head. For years this was action was all that Mulder and Scully relied on as physical touching. To this day it still holds just as much value as compared to lying between her legs and hearing her moan his name. They had this common understanding.

"I came down here to speak to you about my decision." Just as Scully was to start her spelle that he had stored in her head Mulder had interjected.

"Scully, do you ever just look at a map and say 'I want to start a new life here'? At this point he was staring at the globe they had in the office for a number of years they had rarely ever looked at.

"Well Mulder I think everyone has that sense of risk taking they would like to take at some point of their life but ties hold them back from being able to pull those risks off. Jobs, family homes, friends.."

"I don't want to hold back anymore Scully. I want to leave this home and start a new one with you. I want to never spend another day apart. I want you to be the doctor you always wanted and I will write a book or something. We could adopt a dog and build a life together." There he said it, everything he wanted to say. She was a little taken back as previous he was asking her to return to her old career and now he is asking her to just move away? Granted at this point Scully would move anywhere Mulder but was confused of his antics.

"Scully, spin the globe and land your finger on somewhere. That's where we start over; that's where we start our lives again."

God this sounded so right to her but being the rational thinker Scully is she had slight fear.

"You want me to spin this globe and decide our fate Mulder?" He shook his head for his answer.

Scully had lived her life so hidden and sheltered for a number of years. Mulder was the only one to bring her out of the darkness. He also was the one to put her in the darkness as well. She swallowed hard and released her fear in a short breath. She approached the globed and spun. The globe was spinning fast along its axis. Scully quickly imagine lives they could on each different continent as they whizzed past her eyes. She decided she needed to stop the globe and placed her manicured finger on it. She had closed her eyes almost afraid to see where it landed. Until she felt a hand raise her hand off and Mulder cracking a joke. "I guess you better pack your bikinis and 100SPF Scully. We're moving to Turks and Caicos!"

They were instantly ecstatic and joined with a hug. This felt right; a fresh start for both of them.

"Oh my Mulder I cant believe we're doing this but I just can't wait to start this journey." Tears began to well up in her eyes. Not tears of fear but of happiness.

Mulder and Scully had mapped out a plan in order to re-route their lives. Mulder was able to lease his apartment quickly and sell all of his belongings. He wanted to ship his black leather couch to Turks but Scully had promised him they will buy a new one on the island. What she didn't realize is that he remembers all the fond times they had shared on the couch and was hard for him to let it go. 'We'll just make new memories; on all the furniture' he thought to himself. This made it easy to part with the item.

Scully had gone back up to her house in order to clean out as she was also very fortunate to sell quickly. She had a lot of sentimental items she couldn't not take with her. Pictures of William, old china from her Mother, furniture from her grandma. All items she taped up and shipped out to their new house. Although it was expensive to do this; all worth it.

Once completed she met Mulder back at the hotel in D.C. that he was now living in before their departure.

They had worked it out that her mother, Maggie who now was older in age and slight health issues would live with them 6 months out of the year and the other 6 with Bill in San Diego. It gave Maggie a chance to be with her loved ones for long periods of time.

Skinner who at first was non-too pleased of the idea of their sudden new plans. He was trying to win back one of his best agents and now he has lost two but he had begun to understand why they were leaving.

"Well, I think that is the last of it." Mulder mumbled as he zippered his suitcase.

"I still can't believe were doing this Mulder." At this point she was taking off her make up in the mirror but couldn't hide the glowing smile behind her lips. Her cheeks filled with excitement.

"Well no turning back now Ms. Scully everything his indeed been paid for, you're stuck with me unfortunately." Mulder entered the bathroom wrapping his hands around her waist and nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck as she finished her nightly routine. He had known Scully for 20 plus years but damn how she looked this good at her age. He couldn't comprehend it but wasn't complaining.

Scully turned around backwards and propped herself up on the sink. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Mulders neck and gazed deep into his eyes. His eyes always seemed to change from light to deep hazel depending on his moods. She noticed his eyes narrowed in on her and he leaned forward into her.

His lips moved slowly from her neck glided up her chin and meeting at her lips. Their kiss deepened as Mulders hands began to wonder under Scully's shirt and up her braless breast. Scully began to lock Mulder into place with her feet around his back. He took this a sign and carried his lover to their bed. Their last time they would make love in D.C.

Scully fell fast sleep afterwards leaving Mulder awake. He turned to look at Scully. The moon was bouncing through the blinds and off her face showing all of her perfect features. He was afraid to go to sleep in thinking Scully may leave in the middle of the night again. He remembers the last night he had with Scully before she left was just as perfect, or so he thought. He scooted in closer wrapping both of his long arms around her body keeping her close while also keeping sure that would never happen. He soon fell fast asleep holding her.

Mulder awoken in the morning in a jolt nervous his worst fears may have come true.

She began to roll over "Good morning, welcome to the first day of our new lives"

The End.

Stay tuned as I have many chapters lined up to continue the story from here!


End file.
